


Not The Hero Of The History Books

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, M/M, history books, post-the duel of 1945
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus thinking about the duel and the aftermath of it, and thinking he isn't some golden hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Hero Of The History Books

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there are many names in history and two of them are(n’t) ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452494) by [azurish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurish/pseuds/azurish). 



> Not anything of particular interest, just another drabble for you all to enjoy! Also just more post duel stuff. (even if I feel like it needs happy, I can't stop writing this mildly depressing stuff)

People didn’t need to hear about an old man’s century old heartbreak. They didn’t, it shouldn’t have to be said. People cared about facts, not emotions. Emotions were powerful. Love could both save a life, or be the destroyer of one; hate could drive people into doing great things, or tear people apart at the seams. Yes, emotions were powerful, but people hardly needed to hear about them. It’s what people cared about that made it into the history books, the things people remembered. Emotions didn’t belong in history books. The spells used, the time of day, and how long it lasted were the things that made it into history books. ‘The Duel’ was what people cared about, knew about. It didn’t matter that they had met before, or that they had been friends. It didn’t even matter that Albus himself had helped create those plans. What mattered was the fact he defeated Gellert.

 

‘The Duel’ had been in the The Daily Prophet for months after, before it made it into the history books. Albus had avoided it as much as he was able too, though it seemed everyone wanted to hear his account of ‘The Duel’. By the time it had left The Prophet, Albus had created the version of ‘The Duel’ people had wanted to hear. He made it seem like Gellert was some form of monster, he felt he needed to stop. It was a lie, Albus knew it, and he was certain Gellert had heard about it, even in Nurmengard, and knew it was a lie also.

 

Albus hadn’t wanted to be some great hero, though in his own head he wasn’t. It had gotten to a point though, when, he was the only person left to try. People had died trying to stop Gellert. Albus supposed, that in some ways, all those deaths had been his fault. Had he stopped Gellert when he first came to power, all those people could have lived. He would still be painted as the hero, but at least then it might have felt more like he deserved it.


End file.
